


Goddamn Potter And His Stupid Invisibility Cloak

by harvroth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Stalker Draco, Unsurprised Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get in. Get in! You stupid pieces of-" he  hissed at the inanimate fabric, as if scolding it like a child would make it play nice, he cut off, though, as they rolled right back out and onto the floor in a jumbled heap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Potter And His Stupid Invisibility Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a ridiculous quickie I wrote, and I hope you enjoy :)

Draco was frantically trying to cram everything back in to his wardrobe, just scooping it up, shoving it in and trying his damned hardest to close to the door.

It wasn't working though.

The balled up clothing (under any other circumstances a Malfoy would most certainly not be seen screwing such expensive clothes up carelessly, but desperate times called for desperate measures) just protested. 

They were refusing to fit in the mahogany wardrobe and Draco was heading towards insanity.

"Get in. Get in! You stupid pieces of-" he hissed at the inanimate fabric, as if scolding it like a child would make it play nice, he cut off, though, as they rolled right back out and onto the floor in a jumbled heap. 

Draco stared in exasperation. 

He would have thrown everything else on the floor and stomped his feet if he hadn't been so desperate to. Fit. The. Damn. Things. In!

Draco wasn't even sure how he'd got where he was, why his whole clothes collection had ended up on the floor, but he needed to get the sodding things back in before his roommates returned from dinner.

As long as the wardrobe door was shut, he'd be safe, but he could hardly just leave his clothes on the floor and act nonchalant about it (any other time he'd be pained at seeing his lovely clothes in such a state, but out of the two options, this was the easiest). 

Draco, in his panic, had clearly forgotten he was a wizard only remembering when he heard footsteps nearing the door as he not-so-carefully lifted the clothes, threw them in and shut the doors with a (weak) sticking charm.

A second later, the door opened and Theo and Blaise walked in, chuckling.

Draco, flushed and sweaty, cleared his throat and crossed his arms as the two boys noticed him.

"Draco," Blaise drawled, clearly noticing Draco's flustered state.

"Blaise. Theo." He nodded, fidgeting nervously but then berating himself for doing so. Trying to be as cool as possible, Draco leaned against the wardrobe, lifting his chin up.

Only, the sticking charm collapsed under Draco's weight and Draco watched in motionless horror as the double doors flew open and out came a cascade of not only crumpled clothing, but a very large collection of photographs and news clippings.

Draco gasped, diving on the floor - cushioned only a little by the material - and tried, in a futile effort, to scoop the hundreds of pictures and articles on Potter up into his arms. 

"No. No no no." He repeated, his movements to shield the photos frenzied.

It was too late though, Blaise had already plucked a picture from the pile and Draco's head thudded to the floor in dismay, after he'd seen which picture Blaise had chosen. The bastard.

Out of all of them (and there was a mighty collection, having started in first year) Blaise had to pick the one of Potter emerging from the prefect's bath, completely naked - Draco didn't even bother trying to snatch it from him, the damage was already done. Besides, there were worse ones he could pick up if Draco shifted even for a second.

Through the silky strands of hair on his forehead, Draco peered up at Blaise and Theo.

Blaise didn't look surprised in the slightest, in fact he looked rather amused, but Theo looked ready to faint, and Draco couldn't be sure if it was because of how hung Potter was (like a goddamn Hungarian Horntail!) or because of the fact that Draco was completely and utterly infatuated with Potter.

"Draco," Blaise grinned, holding the picture in front of Draco between his thumb and forefinger. Draco snatched it from him and scowled childishly, as if he'd not already seen it, "please tell me Potter is aware of your not-so-newfound photography hobby." 

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burn a little, "well, yeah." He gulped, not really knowing how to tell him that now Potter was his boyfriend, he was very willing to be his model - and as for the previous 5 years, well no Harry hadn't been aware. 

He was as of recently though, on the night Draco had gotten drunk at the Hogs Head and confessed his obsession for Harry and kissed him, he'd blurted that he'd been taking discreet pictures of him for years (it sounded so much worse when he'd said it out loud, even inebriated - I mean taking sneaky pictures of your enemy since the age of 11, there was something not so right about it.)

Although Harry had never seen them and Draco hadn't got plans to change that.

Blaise shook his head, turning towards his bed, "I don't even want to know." He muttered, and Draco relaxed his protective stance on the floor as Theo followed, looking horrified.

Draco was finally standing up, when he saw a blur of movement from beside his wardrobe, the breeze disturbing the pictures, and for flash of a second, he saw a black converse rush towards the dorm's door.

Draco scowled, first at the door and then down at the pictures.

He should have known.

Goddamn Potter and his stupid invisibility cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it's badly written but thank you for reading none the less x  
> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
